The container art is replete with diverse types of containers or recepticals for tablets, pills, capsules and the like. In certain instances opening of such a container is effected by hingeably pulling the cover off the body normally locked to one another. Other containers are opened by pressing the cover to the body at specified locations to achieve unlocking whereby the cover may thereafter be hingeably rotated from the body (See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,630 to Dahlgren). Generally, the opening of such a container may be easily effected inadvertently particularly by a child, thereby permitting access to the contents thereof which if injested may be deleterious or fatal.